


From Sochi With Love

by raindeergames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, Olympics, Russian Cas, True Love, law breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindeergames/pseuds/raindeergames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 2014 Winter Olympics an American athlete Dean Winchester can't help himself from seeking out the mildly famous Russian figure skater Castiel Novak. They ignore all of the Russian anti-gay laws and fall in love anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so I was watching the Opening Ceremony and this happened oops. I'm going to try and post a chapter a day until the Olympics are over so let's see what happens in our boy's lives! This is totally un-beta'd so any mistakes are purely mine and I apologize. Also I have no real idea where this is going so it'll be as much of a surprise for me as it will be for you! Yay let's keep it going!

Dean Winchester was slightly shocked when his vehicle arrived at the Russian Olympic Village. He had already been briefed by his coach that once he was here that all the athletes were advised not to leave unless they wanted to risk being shot, and he did not. This was his second trip to the Olympics with the American Skeleton team and as much as he hated to say it, the reports of this place being shit seemed to be true. Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow to the other Skeleton racers in the van. There was two other men along with three women, plus the coach that they all shared who were accompanying him.

He was from Kansas and didn’t like the special treatment that they all got at every Olympics so he was the first one out of the van and had already started unloading the bags before any of the bellboys could attempt to stop him. He took as many bags as he could carry over his bulky coat, it was quite a few, and began to walk into the village lobby. It wasn’t exactly what you could say _finished_. Dean gently placed the bags that weren’t his on the ground once the rest of his team surrounded him. He was lost looking up into the gaping ceiling as their coach Bobby went to go find out where the hell they would all be staying during this long process.

There were construction materials absolutely everywhere and he was slightly terrified that one of the dangling light fixtures was going to fall on them. There was plastic over the windows that made the view of the admittedly beautiful mountains awkwardly foggy and distorted. It wasn’t much warmer inside than it was out so he worried that the heat might not be working and that would prove to be problematic in the coming night. The actual lobby was a mess for being blatantly unfinished. There were still workers in the place hurrying to get it finished but only managing to coat the place with drywall dust.

The Skeleton team was in the wing with the rest of the American athletes, shocker. The women would be sharing a room while the men would be sharing the one across the hall. Dean was the first one in the men’s room meaning he snagged the bed closest to the window. Both of his teammates Benny and Garth also quickly picked their own beds. Benny was a big guy in both muscle and height so the Louisiana native was on the far end of the scale for their sport. Garth on the other hand was as lanky as could be and if Dean didn’t know any better he would have said the thin man was rubbish at the sport if he hadn’t seen him on the course.

They had only about an hour to prepare for the night’s main event, the Opening Ceremony. Dean sure did not envy whoever was running with the torch right that second through the snow covered land called Russia. They reconvened with the women in the hall outside their large rooms. Jo, the youngest person on the team fell in beside Dean. She was a pretty blonde girl Dean had bonded with four years ago in Vancouver, they had kept in touch but had hardly seen each other in person. He saw her gently eyeing the pretty red head woman further ahead named Anna. She was slim but you could see the strength in her. Dean knew that Jo was not interested in men but wanted to keep her safe from the harshness of the Russian anti-gay laws. She had become like a little sister to him. The third woman, Meg, was simply scowling around looking as generally pissed off as ever as they all load back into the van to head over to the stadium for the big ceremony.

 

* * *

 

 

He had seen the pictures ahead of time so he could mentally prepare but he hated this outfit.  Now he wasn’t usually one to complain about what he was wearing sense their damn uniform was a skin tight suit with whatever the hell they wanted put on it but this was just plain stupid. He liked the red, white, and blue “USA” beanie that they all got and he was even okay with the hand knit cardigan with tacky American symbols on it (thanks Tommy Hilfiger) but what he was not okay with was what they had to wear under it, a damn white turtleneck and weird white fleece pants. Never in his life had Dean Winchester put on a turtleneck. The locker room was stuffy and he thought about saying he wouldn’t wear it, but he knew he had to. He didn’t like white clothes at all. He would get them dirty in less than a second without realizing it. He preferred loose tee-shirts and jeans but this was only for a few hours, so he would persevere.

Soon he was surrounded my men and women wearing the same outfit as he was. It hadn’t taken long but he had already lost his team members in the throng of constantly swaying group. There were huge monitors displaying what was going on outside in the arena for all of them to see and he couldn’t lie, it was pretty spectacular. As soon as the Greek team entered the arena everything fell silent in the large room filled with thousands of people from all over the world. Greece always goes first, as per the tradition. Dean was practically glued to the monitor until his own body was being pushed forward by the crowd of American’s around him. They did the walk all the way out to where they were supposed to stand all while smiling and waving. As soon as they were still he was back to being glued to the monitors out in the arena for the spectators in the seats. He was judging each country as they came out and making mental notes on the faces he recognized from his own sport.

Being the host country, Russia was the last to enter the arena. The women where all dressed in long blue coats with white fur around the edges that he didn’t really care for. The men on the other hand where in less painful, simpler blue coats and traditional hats. There was nothing but a sea of blue and white with seconds of glimpses of faces until Dean’s eyes focused on one of the men up on the big screen. He was beautiful. He had messy brown hair that peaked down under the cap and piercing blue eyes that seemed to connect with Dean through the screen even though he knew it was impossible, and just like that the camera had moved on. He was trying to fight down his urges, not wanting to be arrested or something like that. Bobby, his coach had told him to keep his bisexual preferences to himself while in Russia but if all of the men around here looked like that he wasn’t sure if that was going to be possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, they had not been prepared for the massive amount of people in the city, and now there was no drinking water. Dean was pissed. Usually he would pound back at least six bottles of water a day, but it looked like that wasn’t going to be happening for a while. There was a notice posted on every door that said the running water would be back on soon, but when it comes back on not to put it on your face. To say Dean was disgusted was an understatement. 

He was the first one up in the room sense he wasn’t used to the obnoxious time change yet, so he made the trek down to the “lobby” to ask someone where he could get some drinking water. The Olympics Committee was apparently way ahead of him sense there was already people down there handing out cases of water to the residents of the Village. There wasn’t so much of a line, but more of a free for all to try and get a case of clean water. 

Dean braced himself to go into the fray to get something sustainable for his team mates until someone bumped into him. He looked to find a skinny man holding two cases of the precious water. The second one was balanced precariously over the first and he was worried it was about to fall. Dean reached out to take the toppling one from the man. “Let me help you.” “Thank you.” The man spoke with an undeniably Russian accent but the English was seemingly effortless. He looked at the man’s face for the first time and was surprised to see it was the same guy he had been entranced by during the Ceremony the earlier night. While he was in his bed alone Dean remembered who the man was, and why he was so drawn to him. He was Castiel Novak, and he had won the gold medal in male’s singles figure skating during the last Olympics and was something of a star.  
He had watched the event himself and again been totally captured by how the man moved on the ice. “Where are we taking these to?” Dean asked with a polite smile, his own mission forgotten in favor of helping this man. “Fourth floor.” He seemed to only be struggling a bit with the single case and it brought a smile to Dean’s face. He could carry both of them easily if he needed to, but didn’t want to insult the skater on accident. Once inside the elevator Dean was feeling a bit bolder. “Aren’t you that awesome figure skater dude?” The Russian’s face tilted slightly to the side as he attempted to translate what Dean was saying into his own language and then quickly translate a response. “Yes. My name is Castiel.” He knew that, of course, but didn’t want to say that in fear of seeming stalker-ish. “Hiyya Cas. I’m Dean.” He didn’t feel like saying the man’s whole name, so he had taken the liberty of shortening it. His bright blue eyes light up at the nickname and the corners of his pink lips turned up ever so slightly. 

“What is your sport, Dean?” Cas again had his head cocked to the side. His English was flowing but was too formal to be natural. Dean thought it was terribly endearing. “Skeleton. I got silver last year.” He felt himself glow with pride. It wasn’t gold, but damn had he done well for his first year at this level. “Oh. That is wery dangerous.” Dean almost melted at how the usual ‘v’ sound came out as a ‘w’ for him. He had to mentally kick himself as to not develop a crush on this man. He shrugged and smirked a bit to himself. “Yeah, but I like the danger.” An easy silence fell after that. They were almost to the fourth floor at this point and Dean knew he would have to be leaving Cas soon and he wanted more conversation. 

“Your English is very good.” He complimented with a smile. “Thank you. I have been learning sense I was a boy.” Cas seemed self-conscious about Dean’s language and he wanted to encourage him. “Oh wow, really? I only just started learning Russian.” At this Cas seemed to have excitement pumped into him. “Yes? Show me.” He took a deep breath and thought for a moment, not wanting to embarrass himself. “Меня зовут Dean.” The syllables where clunky and he was sure he was saying it wrong but he attempted to introduce himself in Russian anyway. Cas’ deep laugh filled the small space and it infected Dean. “It’s a mess, I’m sorry.” He was blushing slightly as the elevator doors opened. 

“Oh no! It was fine, you just have a thick accent.” Castiel smiled so big the corners of his eyes crinkled. They stepped out together and Dean let him lead the way to wherever they were going. He like how gracefully he moved over the maroon carpet just like it was glassy ice. Cas looked over his shoulder and gave Dean a huge grin as he slowed down in front of one of the suites. “I am grateful to you Dean.” Cas seemed to not be able to reach into his pocket to reach the room key so instead he rapped on the door with his hand. It took all of about three seconds before the door was forcefully slung open. There standing was a rather short man with blonde hair and green eyes. He spoke something very quickly in Russian, Dean had no chance of picking up what he was saying, and ushered them both inside.

The Russian accommodations where not much different to that of the Americans except that there were many more beds littering the room. It was not surprising that ice skating was big in the winter country. Dean heard Cas speak to the man who had let them in the room again in very fast Russian but he did manage to pick up a few words that were along the lines of “Dean”, “friend”, and “Gabriel”. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that the other man was Gabriel. Dean didn’t even notice that he was staring at the two men , still holding the case of water until they both turned to look at him and Gabriel burst out laughing so loud that it filled the whole room. 

He took the water from Dean and smirked up at the taller man. “Be careful with Castiel, Dean.” He spoke easily but his accent was much thicker. The American’s eyebrows knit together as he was confused at what the other man was saying. He opened his mouth to ask for clarification but Cas stopped him. “I apologize Dean. Gabriel is like my older brother.” He understood that easily. He missed his own younger brother Sam back home. “I… I have to be getting back.” Dean rubbed the back of his head awkwardly unsure how to exit the situation. “Of course.” Cas nodded, his blue eyes seeming to go right through him. Cas thanked him again for the help and Dean left. 

During the walk down the long hall back to the elevator Dean felt like his stomach was hollow. That could be from lack of breakfast, but he knew better than that. He wanted to shake himself so he would stop being so attracted to the figure skater but he knew it was hopeless at this point. After this he would probably never see the man again, so why worry about it? Dean cleared his head as he pressed the button on the elevator to take him to his own floor above. 

Once he arrived back at his room he saw that Benny had also gone down to get water and had been significantly more successful. “Where ya been Dean?” He huffed out gruffly, his southern accent bleeding out through his words. “Oh. Ha. Well you see I went down to get water and I got distracted.” He patted himself on the back for the smooth cover. Why he wanted to cover up what he had really been doing, he didn’t know. Probably the air of oppression he felt about this place. He couldn’t help if he was attracted to dudes. Benny laughed heartily and clapped him on the back. “What’s her name then?” He and Benny had been friends for quite some time now and Dean had always been open about his sexuality with his friend but he was mostly attracted to women if he was being honest. “His name is Castiel.” He was blushing furiously about admitting it out loud. Couldn’t he get arrested or something?

“That Russian skater guy?” Benny took it with a grain of salt and Dean appreciated that. “Yeah actually. How do you know about him?” He was shocked that this huge guy knew anything about the figure skating world, let alone the male side of it. “Oh my wife loves it. She thinks he’s great.” Benny laughed again and so did Dean. He had never met Benny’s wife but assumed she must have been amazing to wrangle the heart of his large friend. “Well, are you going to see him again?” Benny teased him with an elbow to the ribs. “I don’t know man. I’ll probably run into him again.” And he hoped that he would. He was fighting to keep the redness of his neck and ears hidden at the thought of seeing Cas again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is chapter two! I was trying to touch on the whole gross water thing, man I do not envy those there right now! Anyway I'm sorry if you're Russian and I just killed your language. o.o It's supposed to say "My name is Dean" but I used google translate so who knows how well that worked out? Again un-beta'd so if anything's wrong it's all me! Thanks for all the kudos so far guys


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn’t much more fun and silly games to be had that day. As soon as everyone was gone with their morning routines they all headed down to the Skeleton course together. Ladies first as always and everyone was running pretty good times. It was Dean’s first run on this particular track, though all of them were set up the same. He still got a rush from taking the leap onto the board and making the first turn. Nothing in the world could be better than that. When he was out on the track he could be in last place but it doesn’t matter because he’s having a great time.

They each go three more times to mimic the real heats they will be participating in soon before they cleared out to let another team have their run of the facilities. Dean, Benny, and Jo all took to the cafeteria together for an early lunch. It was actually around dinner time in Russia but they were all still used to it being lunch time. They ate anyway.

Anyone with a television knows that McDonald’s sponsors the Olympics. If anyone asked why Dean was eating a whole twenty piece McNugget by himself he would have two answers; one, he’s technically supporting himself by doing it so he was obliged and two, he needed the protein. Really it was just nice to be able to gorge himself on the fast food without his health nut of a brother standing over him with a disapproving look on his face.

Jo laughed when he was about halfway done and didn’t seem like he would be stopping anytime soon. “What’s so funny?” he grunted out around the mouthful of the chicken. This caused her to laugh even more and to lean into Benny for support. “Slow down Dean! You’ll give yourself the hiccups.” She scolded him softly as she adopted a bit of a motherly tone. He rolled his eyes at the pretty blonde. “I don’t get hiccups, I’m a man.” At this hey eyebrows shot far up into her hairline. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize that hiccups were only a female thing.” She snapped at him. Dean felt himself shrink down. He never could handle being yelled at by a woman, he felt like he was disappointing his mom who had died so many years ago.

“Jo, I think he was kidding.” Benny tried to cover his friend’s tail but it seemed to be too late. Jo huffed and pushed her chair back so she could stand up. “I’m going to find Anna.” She seemed excited by the prospect to go find her current potential girlfriend. Dean and Benny exchanged glances once she was up and out of earshot. “I bet they’ll have lots of fun.” Dean teased raising his eyebrows suggestively. Benny wasn’t having any of that and flipped the conversation right back around onto him. “And how are you fairing with your new boyfriend?” Dean tried to hide his blush. He surely hadn’t spent most of his time that day thinking about the blue eyed Russian, no that would be ludacris. “I’ve only met the guy once so you’re being hasty.” Not any more hasty than his own mind had been, but still. “Uh huh.” The southerner nodded sarcastically. “Dean I can tell when you lie. You clearly want it to be more.”  When the hell did Benny become so perceptive? That was new to Dean, but he would just have to hold his cards a little closer to his chest. He shrugged at his friend in a planned noncommittal gesture. “It’s nothing Benny.” The larger man still clearly didn’t believe him but let it go for the remainder of the lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohoo so no Cas in this chapter and it's a bit short, sorry yall. it's important for character development. Don't worry though our Cas will be right back next chapter with even more force than every! So about tomorrow I have a thing to do so I might be late posting but I'm going to start it right after this so hopefully it'll be longer. Who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

Russia is synonymous with great power, and vodka. On that second night Dean got a chance to try some of that authentic Russian vodka that was far stronger than anything he could get back in Kansas.  He had been trying to hold off on going to the Olympian’s bar all day because he knew he was going to get used to the treatment and he wasn’t ever going to want to leave. On TV screens behind the bar tenders and the rows of bottles was live streams of events and recaps of what had happened earlier in the day.

 Dean saw some young Italian kid skate across the screen and his mind wandered back to Castiel. Had his event been today? He figured his bright blue eyes would be highlighted in the cut of the event and they never appeared, so he assumed no. He was thankful that Jo was no longer pissed off at him and that she and Anna’s relationship seemed to be progressing. He had seen them standing too close together to be considered ‘just friends’ by anyone who knew either one of the women. He hoped they wouldn't spark anything that upset the government here. Dean didn't know what he would do, probably fight it as hard as he could but he didn't want to think about that. This was supposed to be positive.

He registered some movement in the left corner of his vision and he turned to see what it was. Sliding onto the stool next to him was just the person he had been thinking of. “Hello Dean.” The man nodded to him. He couldn’t help but have a smile on his face. “Hi Cas.” He was almost done with his glass of whiskey and figured now was as good a time as ever to finish it, so he drained the rest of the glass. “Vhat are you drinking?” He asked with curious eyes, seemingly unaware of the speech mistake he had made. Wow, was all Dean could think. “Nothing now.” He laughed causally. “Is there anything you’d recommend?” He had never been a casual flirter. 

Cas cocked his head ever so slightly to the left and thought for a moment. He flagged down a bartender with a coy smile and ordered something in quick Russian. Dean didn't catch it but the blonde woman seemed to know what he was taking about, so it would be fine. He found himself trusting this man without giving himself permission to do so.

"What was that?" Dean asked with a small smile playing on his lips. "Do you trust me dean?" Castiel asked him through a neutral gaze. "Hh, yeah." Had his thoughts been written on his face that clearly? Bright blue eyes lit up at the answer even though it was hesitant. "Then you will enjoy it." Cas nodded seemingly pleased with himself. 

It was easy then, so just take what the woman put in front him. It was bright red and in a short glass.He threw caution to the wind and took a timid sip of the mixed drink. It was surprisingly good but still had the sharp hit from the vodka that he wanted. He took another drink and rolled it around in his mouth trying to identify the main flavor that he was getting from it. "Is that strawberry?" He had never been all that into fruit but it was good to him. "Yes, клубника. I am glad you like it Dean." He still thought Cas sounded formal but it didn't lessen how much he liked the funny sort of way he spoke in English. 

The figure skating was still on the screen and Dean's head turned very fast, confused that he saw a familiar face. He nudged Cas with an elbow and motioned to the TV. "Hey, isn't that your friend?" He was sure that it was Cas' friend from earlier who had greeted him in the room. He couldn't for the life of him remember his name. He saw a flush of pride on Cas' face and it swelled inside of Dean as well. "That's Gabriel. брат. He is much like a brother." Gabriel was soon on the screen taking the coveted podium that every athlete in the room hoped to ascend soon, and he took the highest spot and accepted the gold medal as the Russian national anthem played. He thought he might have seen the short man tear up but he was unsure. "That'll be you soon." Dean teased his friend softly through softly held lips. Cas shook his head and looked away slightly embarrassed. "Oh I do not know. I hope so." Dean wanted to reassure the man but didn't want to step over his boundaries. 

"Dean, do you want to do something fun?" Cas again cocked his head in a way that made Dean's insides go all mushy and blend together inside of him. "What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes at the man, unsure of the meaning of his words. "I am sure you were told not to leave the Village but I would like to show you Sochi." He should have known that he was gone as soon as he turned those blue eyes on him. Cas could have asked him to go rob a bank with him and he would have agreed in less than a heartbeat. "That sounds great. Let's go." He polished off the drink and was feeling the warm buzz flowing to his limbs and hoped that they would help keep him warm when they exited the warmth of the inside compound and ventured out into the harsh Russian winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was really very busy. To make it up to you guys I will be trying to get a double update up either tomorrow or friday, so wish me luck! Okay so I'm still trying my hand at this whole Russian thing so I'm sorry if I've made mistakes! The two words are supposed to be 'strawberry' and 'brother' if you couldn't tell. I appreciate everyone who has read this story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the warnings not to leave the Village, there were still cabs waiting outside to take whoever wherever they wanted to go. Castiel hailed one easily and opened the door for Dean to slide into the cab, and him to go in after. Cas spoke some Russian words to the man upfront and they were off to anywhere Cas wanted to go. Night had fallen a short while ago and the city was just coming alive with lights. The only other times he had seen the city was either from a plane seat far above it, or in the middle seat of a crowded van whizzing past very fast, so he didn't really know what to expect. He fancied himself a bit of a traveler but this was still a bit out of his usual depth. Inside the cab was dark, yet cozy and warm. The seats were not very big so he and Cas' thighs were touching ever so slightly as both men enjoyed the heat from the other.

Blue eyes glinted from the light of a passing car and they enraptured Dean's attention. "Cas." He breathed out softly without making the conscious choice to do so. "Hello Dean." came the deep and accented response. If he could have melted he would have turned into a puddle on the torn and worn down leather seats. He hated to say it but he was generally a bit of a recluse spare his brother or when he was working so hopping into a strange cab with a new man in a strange country where he didn't speak the language scared him just a tiny bit. It was okay to accept your fear and still be a man, or so he told himself. 

"Uh," He shook off his sudden teenage girl feelings for the attractive man "where are we going?" The side of Cas' mouth raised to perfectly announce how pleased he was to know something the American did not. "My favorite place in the city. I hope you will enjoy it." The more he spoke in English the better Dean thought he was getting at it, but it could always be his romantic imagination. "Where?" He repeated his question fighting to keep his smile down in the dark car as he looked out the window. He didn't want anyone thinking he was some unnaturally happy freak or anything. "It is a, how do you say, surprise." Now the smirk was not hidden on Castiel's pretty face and it did strange things to Dean's insides. He blamed it on the drinks he had consumed earlier. 

They fell quiet after that as the cab zoomed through the city. Soon though the small nondescript car pulled up to a curb in front of a large lit up sign that was written wholly in Russian. His first thought was _zoo_. Cas handed the man a few notes and then reopened the door so he could climb out himself the hold the door for his adventure partner. He shut it gently and the car drove away leaving the two men standing there alone smiling dumbly at each other, unaware of the way they looked. "Well, aren't you just a perfect gentleman?" Dean winked suggestively at his friend. He had women say that to him before and it seemed to work perfectly well for them as flirting so he tried his own hand at it, damn what the laws said. What the hell male figure skates wasn't gay for fuck's sake? He figured he had a good enough shot as he had made it this far already without much effort.

Cas turned to the general direction of the sign and walked up to stand in the opening of a rather large metal gate that was standing taller than both of them. "This," He looked rather proud of himself in general "is the Dendary Botanical Gardens." For some reason he looked so right in front of a backdrop of trees, ponds, and flowers from what Dean could see from the entrance. He thought those blue eyes seemed at peace in this place and it made his heart swell for Cas to bring him to a place that was obviously so special to him. "Lead the way." Dean motioned vaguely forwards as he took his place right next to Castiel, so close that their shoulders brushed with every step they took in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one is short, sorry yall. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I am very sad about that sense this story is the only thing I have going on but whatever. My parents are going out so I'll be home alone all night so I will get that double update I promised you guys up then as a Valentine's present to all of you lovely people! Expect the love and the feels to be flowing. I think we may get our first NSWF chapter, but who knows?
> 
> The Dendary Botanical Gardens are a real place in Sochi so all rights go to them or whatever. Also I've never been there so I apologize for any discrepancies, I took some artistic liberties (plus I looked at a few pictures so I tried to draw from that bleh)


End file.
